callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
City Hall
"City Hall" is the sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty 2. Characters *Vasili Ivanovich Koslov (playable) *Dimitri Volsky *Pavel Semenov Walkthrough Getting started The player will spawn in a building with a hole outside to the left. Head through the hole and keep going forward until seeing a hole in the brick wall surrounding the area. Get near the hole until some troops arrive from the left of the hole. Take out your PPSH and begin firing as they are coming in. One or two might run to the back and hide behind some junk, so get ready to toss a few grenades just in case. When they are out, turn left and head forward, staying on the left side. The player will then see a junk-filled street with troops coming in from the left and the front. Mow down the ones coming from the left, then go to where they were, point in the direction of the troops on the front, and toss a smoke grenade. Once the grenade is up, run through it and eliminate the enemies hiding behind the junk. Despite getting near the respawners, troops will still be coming in from the front, so hide in the large hole in the center of the street and take them down. When there's a small break between the waves, go forward and turn right. The player will be near a large statue. A troop with an MG42 is on the upper left corner, and enemy troops will be pouring in from the upper left and hiding behind the small stone barrier across the way. The player should position one's self so that they is behind the statue and can see the barrier troops, but invisible to the gunner. Toss grenades at the barrier and finish off anybody that's running around. When the player has vanquished most of the troops, quickly run to the barrier and take out the gunner, anybody that's left and the likely reinforcements coming from the gunner. When the area is cleared out, head to where the reinforcements came from were and turn left. The player will see a large hole with junk on the other side. There are a few troops hiding behind the junk, so toss a grenade to flush them out. If there are a lot, toss a smoke grenade first, then toss regular grenades. Further back is a troop hiding behind three barrels, so be careful. Once past the hole, turn right and notice an MG42 surrounded by sandbags. It's usually not active when the player gets to it, so run right until finding a staircase, then go up it and shoot the gunner. After the area has been cleared out, the player will be ordered to blow up a door. From the MG42, go back until near the stairs. There will be a doorway in front, go through it and there will be a door. Blow it up, and go through it to exit the level. Image:chspawn.png|Spawn. Image:chtowall.png|To the broken wall. Image:chleftguys.png|Troops coming in from the left. Image:chstreet1.png|The first troop-infested street. Image:chstreet1rush.png|Rushing the first street. Image:chstreet1right.png|Going right. Image:chgunner1.png|The first gunner. Image:chre.png|These troops will hide behind the stone barrier to the right. Image:chstreet2.png|Street 2. Image:chstreet2rush.png|Rushing street 2. Image:chgunner2.png|The second gunner. Image:chexit.png|Blow up the door to exit the map. Video Weapon Loadout Transcript Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels